Two Blades As One
by DaRivenButte
Summary: Eh.. This is on-going and I do not have a summary yet cause I don't know how it will end. xD Just go with it.
1. Chapter 1

It has been days since the Exile named Riven had joined the League of Legends. Little did she know that a lot is going to happen, and this man that will come in her life, will change her life, or maybe her way of life. What will happen to her and this assassin from Noxus? This conflict. A story about love, friendship and bravery. Risking it all for the one you love, and for your friends.

Daylight illuminated the area of the Institute of War. A snow-haired woman decided to take a stroll, wearing worn-out clothes, showing that she was not a royal or a rich person. Riven was a woman who had lost everything then 'that day' happened. Her hopes and her dreams. Only thing she had left was a broken sword, a symbol of her title, of what she was. A sword mirrors it's owner. She was holding the same sword when she walked around the Institute, hoping no one would notice her. She doesn't want to talk to anyone, she was not even interested. Her eyes show despair as her brows were downcast. Riven wants to be alone or maybe she has convinced herself that she was better off that way. Summoners greeted her, they know she was knew, but she just passed them like they were just nothing. "So many doors." Riven now knows they were rooms, she did not have one yet.

Passing by, door by door, Riven heard loud footsteps coming from her right, getting louder. Meaning he was getting closer. It was a man taller than her. He had dark hair with white on its sides. He was tall and he walked so proud. The man noticed her and slowly approached her with a look of disgust. She was absolutely stunned when she saw him, obviously familiarized. He looked tired, a massive axe resting on his shoulder. Riven finally knew, knew who this man was, what he is.

The tall man looked down at her. "Hmm.. You actually had the guts to join the League? How brave."

"What do you want, Darius?" Riven stared.

"I don't want anything from someone like you."

"A Noxian?"

"You still call yourself one? How pathetic."

Riven did not talk back, she simply looked away from him.

"Why did you join the League?" He added.

"I don't know!" Riven spat.

"I was just asking."

"My business is my own."

"So be it. I am heading back to my dorm, I have just finished a match."

"I am just taking a look of the place. I want to get used to seeing this view, the atmosphere."

"Do you want a tour? Or would you just like me to give you-"

"You look busy, so no."

"Very well then."

"I will find someone else to show me around."

"If you say so."

"A Yordle, perhaps."

"I'll be on my way then." Darius added.

"Of course, I do not want to be a bother."

"Riven?"

"Yes?"

"You can still join Noxus, you know"

"Mhm.." She nodded and went on.

Darius stared at her for a moment, and when the girl finally was out of hearing range he spoke quietly. "Until our next meeting then, Riven the Exile." He too went on his way.

_

Riven continued on with her 'okay' face and while she was walking she bumped into a summoner, they both fell down, the scrolls that the summoner was carrying scattered all around the ground. She was shorter and she always looked down, no wonder why they bumped into each other. The summoner was wearing a hood but some of her dark brown hair was showing, her face was also covered. The summoner apologized to Riven, and so did she. The little girl looked up at Riven and her eyes widened.

"A..A champion! Yo-You're.. Ri-Riven.. r-right?" Her voice was stammering, it was obvious she was shy.

"Indeed. It is me.." Riven wondered what the fuss was about, seeing her react that way.

The girl suddenly fainted. Riven was puzzled and at the same time scared. She picked her up and went to the infirmary. The Exile sits down beside the bed where the summoner was lying down. A few moments later, the mysterious girl woke up.

"I apologize, Riven.. I.. I don't know what happened." The girl shook her head.

"You are all right now?" Riven asked her while giving her a pat on the back.

"I get all nervous when I talk to people."

"Better be even more nervous when you're talking to something that is not human." Riven then chuckled.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem."

After wandering around, Riven was exhausted and she has not been through half of the institute. She went to the gardens and decided to rest for a while. Finally some relaxation.

Her ears heard a wonderful and relaxing sound, she wanted to know where it was coming from. She looked around and saw a woman sitting under the shade of an oak tree. It was that mute Demacian. Sona plays an 'etwahl', a large stringed instrument, a bridge of strings with no frets, a beautiful instrument in its own right. Riven was delighted to hear it but then the musician noticed.

The music stopped, she wondered why and peeked behind the tree. Sona was gone. Riven felt a light touch on her shoulders, it was the maven. Why wasn't she scared? The musician sat in front of her and started to strum the strings of the instrument. She closed her eyes for a moment, only realizing when she woke up, the maven was gone.

All of the sudden something pooped out of the bushes, it was a little Yordle. It was singing so Riven thought. "Ugh, what an annoying sound." She simply shook her head as the tiny figure greeted her.

"Captain Teemo, on duty!" The yordle laughed.

"Hmph, you little disturber of the peace." Riven glared at him.

"I was planting mushrooms!"

"Wait a minute, you're a champion?"

"A very good one too, sister!"

"Mushrooms?"

"Yush, you are rightoo!"

"Why are you wearing a bunny costume? You already have ears."

"It's a costume, duh. And I have a bunny costume for a girl. It might fit you! You have a slim body and all."

"No thanks." She scoffed.

"Oh come on.."

"Eh, no.. pipsqueak."

"I am not a pipsqueak!"

"Whatever you say, pipsqueak." Riven chuckled.

Teemo pouted. "Noxians are so mean! Oh wait, you are not one anymore."

"Watch your tongue, it might get cut off."

"I didn't mean to!" Teemo scratched his head.

Riven stands up and starts to leave. The Yordle quickly clinged on her legs to stop her, somehow liking the view when he looked up at her. "What do you want?" Riven tried to shake him off.

"A new friend!"

"Not interested."

"I can show you around! If you want to."

"In one condition." 

"What is it?" The tiny one asked.

"Don't sing."

"I would never!"

"Hop on my shoulder then."

"Yay! The thing is, I can't reach it."

"Ugh." Riven carried him and put him on her shoulder.

Riven walked in the halls again, with Teemo as a guide. The scout showed her around as promised. There were different parts because a lot of people that came from other cities quarreled. Especially the city of Noxus and Demacia and the three tribes of Freljord. Riven was aware of that and she understands why. Demacia and Noxus are ancient enemies. The Avarosan, the Winter's claw, and the Frostguard crave for power. Next, the Yordle showed her the battle grounds like the Summoner's rift, the Twisted Treeline, the Crystal Scar, and lastly the Howling Abyss. They finished some parts of it, and now it's time to go to the training area. There were different parts.

She went inside the grounds of the training area and saw a few Noxians like Swain and Katarina. They stared at her.

Riven felt uncomfortable. "I should go now.."

"Wait, aren't you gonna train-" Teemo was dragged by Darius, choking the poor thing with one hand, the little one was struggling.

Even though she was not very fond of the Yordle, she had to do something. Riven held Darius' arm. "Let him go, he's with me."

"Hmph." He looked down at Riven then back to Teemo as he slowly let go. "This thing has been planting mushrooms on my doorstep again."

"I didn't mean to!" Teemo was shivering, as if he was in the Freljord.

"Shut up, pest! I know you did it on purpose!" The tall man growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Honest!"

"He won't do it again. Don't kill him, you are more than that." Riven added.

Darius puts down the poor Yordle as Riven picked him up and put him on her shoulder again.

After a few minutes a red-headed woman appeared behind the tall man named Darius, an old friend of Riven. She was slim and she has a scar across her left eye. Katarina, The Sinister Blade. The red-head and the snow-haired woman trained and fought together once in the Crimson Elite. She approached her and smiled. "How are you.. Riven?"

"I am well. How about yourself?" Riven replied.

"Good, I thought you have given up."

"Not likely." She chuckled.

"Want to finish this conversation privately?"

"Indeed." She waved at Teemo, saying a thank you and goodbye.

Katarina led Riven to her room, the one she always was when she was not being summoned. They sat down on a wooden chair, resting their arms on the table. Their conversation was long, filled with questions that were not asked long ago, before Riven was exiled. It was so long that Katarina opened a cabinet and took out some wine for both of them. Before she could even pour the drink, a knock was heard from the door, Katarina responded by opening it slightly. Riven was uninterested, but when she saw his weapon, she can't believe her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He carried a blade that was located at his right arm, the hood made it hard to look at his eyes. The man talked to Katarina as Riven stared more intently at both of them. When they were done, Riven heard that Katarina was inviting him to sit down with the both of them. The man did what was told to do and as he sat down on a wooden chair not that far from Riven, he twirled a small blade on his finger and quickly stabbed it at the table.

"And who is this?" The assassin asked Katarina while looking at Riven.

"She is Riven, a new champion. Riven, he is Talon" Katarina looked at the snow-haired lady as she spoke.

"Oh, I remember.. The traitor?" Talon started to laugh.

Riven stands up and started to leave, carrying her sword with her. Talon dashed to the door, he was very swift, not letting Riven out by blocking.

"Come on, I was just joking." He flashed a grin and closed the door, looking back at the Exile.

"Out of my way." Riven demanded, she was not amused, the tone of her voice was somewhat low.

The hooded man leaned over to her, staring into her eyes, inches away from each other. "Are you sure I won't let yo-"

Before he could even finish, Riven pointed her blade at his neck, making him back away. He was avoiding to be stabbed by the tip. "I said… Out of my way." Riven hissed.

"Scary.." Talon smiled.

"Oh jeez, will the both of you just stop? You look like a married couple fighting over who feeds their baby next!" The Sinister Blade laughed while crossing her arms.

Both of them went silent and looked away from each other. Riven mover her sword away and Talon looked down, both began to go back to their seats.

"So is it my turn to talk?" She asked as both of them nodded. Katarina continued. "My father has disappeared and I think.. I know Swain has something to do it."

"And you're suggesting?" Riven butted in.

The red-head sighed. "That I might need your help investigating."

Without even thinking, Riven nodded in agreement. "Alright then. You are my friend after all."

"Thank you." Katarina couldn't help but smile.

"Hmm.. I guess I'm in it as well." Talon sighed.

"Like it or not, you are still in this anyway." Katarina growled at the assassin.

"Whatever, Lady Kat.. Riven interests me that's why I have no regrets for now." He smirked.

When Riven heard what the man said she immediately replied "There is nothing interesting about me."

"You sure? There are plenty of things I really want to know." He stared.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth." Riven narrowed her eyes.

"You're right, I should really kiss your mouth." He laughed.

"Or maybe I should punch you in the face." She started to clench her fist.

"Good idea, I should kiss your whole face as well." Talon laughed a bit more.

"Shut up.." Riven was ready to punch, she has a very short temper.

"Make me." The man chuckled.

Katarina sighed in defeat as the two argued again. "Will the both of you shut up?" Katarina suddenly felt like a referee, calming Riven down by holding her shoulder.

"Yes, Kat." The two silenced, Riven looked down and Talon looked away.

"Aheh heh, just calm down, Riven." Katarina smiled at the sword-wielder while setting her blades aside.

Katarina missed her father so badly though she tried not to show it. Her sister, Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace. Cassiopeia's lower body is of a snake's tail. Both miss their father. The poor half-serpent spent her days in her room, looking for a solution to her form. Cassiopeia always invites the Sinister Blade, her sister to come over and spend time. Not for fighting purposes of course, but for her to style Katarina's hair and put on stuff Cassiopeia can't do anymore. They also talk about what happened with their day. The eldest loved her dear sister, even though she turned into a monster. Cassiopeia never really changed according to Katarina, she's still the nice and sweet sister. Ever since her father went missing, he left clues and Talon was very interested in finding him. He seeks to beat General Du Couteau, his goal was to win, an exchange for his freedom.

"My father.. I don't know what came to him.. Why he disappeared, why he left us that easily. He wouldn't leave that easily so something must have happened. Days after his disappearance, I went to his room and saw looked through his closet and his desk when I found a paper. It has lists of names and some are crossed out. There are also locations on where to find the people listed." Katarina started to pull out the paper and handed it to Riven. "Perhaps you know some of the people? They might know something."

Riven looked at the paper and didn't recognize the names she read. "No, I'm sorry.. But I don't."

"Let me see." Talon snatched the paper.

"Hmph.. You could have just asked for me to hand it to you." Riven glared at him.

"But I did.. Heh." The assassin continued to look at the paper.

"You want me to look for these people and investigate?" Riven faced Katarina.

"You and me, Riv." Talon grinned and looked back at the paper.

"Eh.. Right. So, you want me.." She sighed and looked at Talon. "And this guy are going to investigate?"

"Precisely.. The lists have places written on the side of every person's name. The ones that are from Noxus, leave it to me. Talon, Riven.. You take care of the ones from Zaun, Ionia, etcetera.."

"It would be hard to go to Demacia and Ionia since.. We aren't really welcome there." Riven showed a little doubt when she heard 'Ionia' and the word 'Demacia'.

"I don't even know how your father gets in.." Talon also added.

"My father has friends from those places, I guess." Katarina shrugged her shoulders. "They let him inside the walls and such.."

"Or maybe.. Secret passage ways?" The exile added while looking at the two.

"We'll discuss later.. I must speak with someone." Katarina turns around. "Both of you are dismissed."

"Alright." Riven grabbed her sword and went towards the door, opening it and then goes outside.

"Talon.." Katarina called.

"What?" He stopped when he was about to go outside as well.

"Stay with Riven for a while." The red-head looked at him.

"Katarina.. You know I was just kidding." He whispered.

"Who was kidding?" Riven overheard and butted.

Katarina stared at Talon, wanting him to answer the question.

"Eh.. Nothing. Come with me, Riven." The assassin went outside the door, Riven followed.

Talon lead her to the big library, it was so huge and Riven was astounded. She never knew that there was a library, Teemo forgot to show her, it seems. How did Talon know that Riven loves to read? Riven tried to keep a straight face when she saw the piles of books, scrolls and maps but on the inside she was smiling.

"Katarina told me you like books.. So to pass the time, you could go here and read." Talon stared.

"It's… Nice." Riven walked over to a shelf and checked.

"You could borrow one, if you don't want to read here. What kinds of books do you like?" Talon asked her in a soft tone.

"Some adventures would be nice. I never really liked any romance novels or stuff." She picked a book and looked at its pages.

"There are plenty to choose from.. Well, I'll leave you here. If Katarina calls, where will I find you?" He walked beside her, looking.

"Maybe here, or the gardens. The only places I actually like." She replied, still picking a book to read.

"Settled then." He turned around and left.

Riven stayed for a while, still reading books. It has been a while, she wanted to improve her knowledge about this world she lives in. She checked on new maps, seeing new villages and their odd names. While checking the map her eyes encountered Ionia and once more she felt guilt. Killing those Ionians still haunted her, they did nothing wrong and she killed, killed them without even thinking. Besides adventures, Riven likes to read about histories. She took a book and figured she needs to know about Ionia. Riven asked the librarian if she could borrow it, the librarian said yes and listed her name. A few moments, Riven went to the gardens of the institute and looked for a comfy spot for her to sit on. Under a shade of a tree, she found a spot and started to open the book and read.

An hour has passed and Riven still continued to read. She now knows about the culture and the government. The natural resources and such, she was now absolutely amazed. The people lived in peace and now she thinks Noxus destroyed some of its beauty. She was now interested as ever. As she looked from page to page a voice was heard, somehow it was familiar.

"Learning about us, huh?" A woman asked Riven.


End file.
